Grewishka (Movie)
Grewishka is Alita's rival and her polar opposite as well as one of the antagonists of the film. Discovered in a gloomy scrapyard underneath Iron City by the evil Nova, Grewishka was rebuilt as the mad scientist's slave. He battles Alita three times, losing an arm in the first fight, almost destroying her in the second after getting upgrades, and finally being destroyed by Alita in the third. Personality Grewishka is a violent and bloodthirsty killing machine who basically represents who Alita could have become if she'd been raised by Nova instead of Ido. He has a long memory, stating "Grewishka does not forget" and sees Alita's destruction as his only reason for living. He often insults Alita by giving her the degrading nickname "Little Flea" and sadistically anticipates attaching her head onto his own body so that he can listen to her plead for mercy for the rest of his life. Grewishka is also implied to be somewhat masochistic and after Alita punches out his right eye, he refuses to let Chiren repair him, claiming that he wants to feel the pain. For all his sadism and cruelty however, Grewishka has a more tragic side. Deep down, he sees himself as worthless trash and believes that he exists only to serve Nova. He shows a strong sense of devotion to his master but cannot comprehend a life outside Nova's control. While Alita is raised by a loving father and falls for a loving boyfriend, Grewishka only has Nova, who treats him as nothing more than a weapon. Alita eventually recognises Grewishka for the garbage that he is and informs him that he's just Nova's slave. To drive the point home, she claims the title of "insignificant girl" with pride which makes Grewishka realise that despite her own insecurities, Alita has embraced her role as the underdog and still has a higher opinion of herself than she does of him. Their roles have been reversed and Grewishka is the "Little Flea" in his last moments. Abilities Grewishka's massive size and cybernetic body grants him great strength but during his first battle with Alita, he loses an arm which shocks him and forces him to retreat. Chiren notes that Alita must be incredibly strong to cleave off Grewishka's arm, implying that he was built to be very sturdy even by cyborg standards. After his upgrade, Grewishka is far more resilient and when Alita tries to kick through his arm again during their second battle, he shrugs her off. He also has the ability to extend his cybernetic fingers, known as grind-cutters, into long tendrils which can cut through other cyborgs with ease. He uses these grind-cutters to slice Alita into several pieces during their second encounter. However, he is a big target and during their third and final battle, Grewishka is no match for Alita who easily dodges or cuts through everything he throws at her and slices him in half, finally killing him. Gallery Alita Battle Angel Character Poster 06.jpg Category:Males Category:Alita: Battle Angel Category:Cyborgs